Random Times At The Dorm
by Cronushater276
Summary: Persona 3 Portable, you can be a girl and this is from that version of the game. It might seem like OOCness with Akihiko but he acts like this with the main character when the Social Link goes up. Just to give you all a heads up


Hey my name is Meyu Sagara, I live a pretty ordinary life. If you count being able to use around 170 persona's during a hidden hour between one day and the next ordinary. It has been a normal thing for me for the last 10 months of my life. I'm not alone; I have a great group of people with me. Fuuka, Yukari, Misturu, Ken, Junpei, Akihiko and one amazing dog, Koro-Chan. We had another member, Shinjiro….but he died a few weeks ago. We are ok, though he died protecting Ken. He was out of it for a few days but that is to be expected. Now the normal routine when I wake up is to be the last to wake up…still not sure why I'm always last though. Now because I'm the last to wake up, I hear everyone else talking down stairs. But today as I walked out of my room there was a strange silence.

"Is anyone here?" I called out as I walked into the lounge. The only answer I got was Koro-Chan's bark as he came up and nudged my leg. "C'mon boy lets go see who is here."

"Bark, Bark." Koro-Chan answered and went up the stairs with me. When we got to the second floor I tried hard not to look at Shinji's old room.

I knocked on Akihiko's door first and got an answer. "O-one Minute!" I heard Akihiko call through the door and the distinct sound of him scrabbling around the room. Akihiko opened the door and he looked surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought everyone went out."

"No, I just woke up and didn't hear anyone so I was wondering if I was the first one to wake up for a change. Haha, guess not huh?" I said.

"Haha, yea well I guess we forgot to tell you. While, Misturu and Yukari were shopping yesterday and won a trip, and you were out working at the café when they came back to get everyone and left. At the time I was out for a jog so they decided to take everyone who was there. They left a note explaining all this." Akihiko said while leaving his room and he and I went downstairs, "I assumed you went with them."

"Nope, I was working late at the café, I got home and no one was around I thought you had all gone to bed." I said going into the kitchen getting Koro-Chan a treat.

"How late where you out!" Akihiko said grabbing my hand and turning me around, "I know we fight shadows and everything but you shouldn't be out so late when your by your-self." He looked really worried. Koro-Chan was whining saying he was worried about me too.

"Don't worry Senpai, I'm safe. The distance from the station to the dorm is not that far and the girls and I go in a group to the Port Island station." I said taking back my hand and giving Koro-Chan a reassuring pat on the head.

"Oh," Akihiko said blushing a little, "Well, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's ok; your only worrying about me," I said going to the cupboard to get some breakfast. While looking at the food I got on idea, "Hey, Senpai?" I called out expecting him to have left the room.

"Yeah?" He answered sounding a little close. I turned around and he was sitting at the table almost directly behind me playing with Koro-Chan.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"No, I only got up a little bit before you knocked."

"I have a great idea then!" I said with a big smile, "I'll make us pancakes!"

"Haha, that would be awesome. Wait, do we have pancake mix?" Akihiko asked with a smile on his face.

"I can make them from scratch; its not that hard." I said turning around getting the Flour, Backing Powder, White Sugar and Salt.

"How do you know what goes in pancake mix?" Akihiko asked confused, "Oh, wait." He suddenly had a sly smile on his face, "Have you been waiting for an opportunity to make me pancakes?"

"Haha, you wish Senpai; Fuuka and I have a cooking club at school. And I suggested, since Fuuka and I forgot to go shopping for more ingredients, that we should go online and searched up recipes that called for what ingredients we did have. Pancakes happened to be one of the things we found. We thought hey why not something kinda simple." I explained while measuring out the ingredients and was mixing them. Then I got the Eggs, Butter and Milk from the Fridge

"Whoa, did you take lessons from Shinji or something?' Akihiko asked, we were the only two who could talk about Shinji without cringing.

"Nope, I have had a knack for cooking for a while and being in the cooking club I have learned a few things I read tips online and trough a couple of cook books. Fuuka is really dedicated though." I said while pouring some batter in the heated pan. "Just don't ask me to make any fancy shapes I'm not that good yet."

"Awww, and here I wanted my name spelt out for me." Akihiko joked while getting a couple of plates, cups and the orange juice.

"Bon Appetit!" I said placing a big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"How do you know French?" Akihiko asked, he was so surprised that he forgot he was pouring syrup on his plate.

"Uh, Senpai?" I said while pointing to his plate.

"Huh, wha-OH!" Akihiko realized that he almost had a sea of syrup on his plate.

"Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?" I joked pushing the plate towards him.

"Haha, maybe but just a bit of pancakes don't want to ruin the syrup." Akihiko said blushing a little bit, probably because he was trying to be funny like his magazine said he should. Note to self: never tell him, or anyone, I know about those videos.

"About the French, you and Misturu-Senpai speak in it all the time so I wanted to know what you were saying and this was a really easy phrase to learn." I said cutting up my pancakes with whip-cream and strawberries.

"Well now you, Misturu and I can have conversations is French." Akihiko said.

"Well, I'm not that good yet." I said putting up my hands and waved them back and forth.

"Whine, whine" Koro-Chan sounded, he looked up like he wanted some pancakes…..or a walk….I think a walk. He normally doesn't beg for food.

"Koro-Chan wants a walk I think, why don't we clean up and take him for one?" I asked picking up the plates, we managed to eat all the pancakes I made.

"Sure; wait for a little longer Koromaru and we will take you for a nice walk, wanna run for a bit while we're out?" Akihiko asked while drying the plates I washed.

"Sure, you like the sound of that Koro-Chan?" I asked getting his leash and getting my running shoes on.

"Bark!" Koro-Chan said happily.

"I think he does!" Akihiko said. "C'mon lets go to the Shrine then down the bridge and back. You think you can last that long?" He teased

"Bring it on!" I said running out the door with Koro-Chan by my side.

"HEY! Wait up!" Akihiko yelled closing the door and running after me.


End file.
